Eat the Meat
by Gleek318
Summary: Brian gets a new client that is less than happy over his new campaign. Post 513, Justin never left and the boys are married


**Post 513 Justin never went to New York the boys got married and moved into Briton. **

I was in a pretty good mood. Justin and I had gotten back from our honeymoon in Hawaii last week. Briton was all fixed up and done. I saw Gus every other week. Life was good.

I walked in to Kinnetic and saw Cynthia, my loyal companion. "Hey Bri" she greeted me. "Morning Cynthia." I swear she, Debbie, Daphne and Jennifer are the only breeders I will ever admit to being friends with. "So how's married life treatin ya?" I smiled she can be such a little smart ass. "Very well thank you. So whats on my agenda for today?" She smiled back. "You have a meeting with the 'Big Texas Roadhouse' at 9. The boards for the presentation are on your desk and since it's 8:30 Mr. Tripp should be here any minute." Sounded easy enough "Thank you Cynthia." I placed a small kiss on her cheek and headed into my office.

After looking over the boards for the presentation I flipped open my laptop to do busy work until the client got here. At 9 Cynthia buzzed me. "Brian the clients here." I closed my computer. "Send him in." A minute later a big fat Texas man complete with cowboy hat came into my office. "You Kinney?" he asked. "Yes I am, you Tripp?" this man already disgusted me. "Yes I am, pleased to meet ya." He reached out and I shook his meaty hand. "Please have a seat." I said. "Don't mind if I do" he replied and sat down. He saw a picture of Gus on my desk and decided to point it out. "Cute kid, looks just like ya." "Thank You" I replied as nicely as I could, this man reeked of jerky. Lindsay was in the picture as well and turned out he had a comment for her to. "That's one hell of a lady ya got there to." I just huffed and cracked a smile I didn't correct him, I just got on with the presentation.

"EAT THE MEAT?" was all he said. "Yes" I replied, "Eat The Meat." He blinked at me. "Don't you think it's a little sexually suggestive?" I smiled yet again. "Lets hope the young new crowd your trying to rake in thinks so to." He looked at me again and spoke. "And that I would be fine with, but it sounds to gay. I don't want a bunch of fags trapesin around my restaurant, I'd rather have strollers and screaming baby's" My smile quickly disappeared and as if on cue, my cell phone rang one guess to who it was. "Hold that thought a minute will ya?" I answered my phone.

"Hey" Justin said in a very cheery way. Hearing his voice softened me up a bit and I cracked a small smile.

"Hey" I said. I had left my office and was standing in my private bathroom. He must have sensed the tension in my voice because I could hear his smile be replaced by a worried look.

"Brian whats the matter?" Damn how did he know me so well?

"Nothing Sunshine just pissed at a homophobic prick new client, he's in my office right

now, where are you?" I heard his smile go back up.

"Standing at the reception desk at Kinnetic the new girl doesn't know who I am and Cynthia is nowhere to be found." I smiled to.

"Stop by for a little not-yet-afternoon-delight?" He laughed.

"No. I just realized you must have taken the wrong brief case because I have the new campaign ad for 'Bottoms up Tequila' which means you have the 'Evil anal probers' sketches for Rage." I laughed.

"Well we were close. Hey I have an idea, Kinnetic doesn't need this account and I'd really like to set this motherfucker 'straight' so to speak, wanna come in, stick it to the asshole?" He smiled again, I could hear it.

"You know I how much I love stickin it to assholes. Buzz me in." I snapped my phone shut and headed for the bathroom door. Let the games begin.

I walked back into my office, the duchbag was still in the same place he was when I left. "Excuse that Mr. Tripp." I walked over to my desk and pressed a button on the intercom. "Cynthia could you send in the young man at the front desk please?" I looked up at a confused Mr. Tripp. "I am just going to have someone come in here and critique the ad." He nodded his head. "Sounds good." Just then my door opened and in walked a beautiful, blond haired blue eyed angel. My angel, my husband, Justin Taylor-Kinney.

"You wanted to see me Brian." He said. It had only been an hour but I still missed him like crazy. (God, I sound really lezbionic don't I? Aw fuck it, it's how I feel and it ain't gonna change) "Yes I did." I replied and thank god he stayed standing by the door or else I would have mounted him right then. "What do you think about this ad? Is it to _gay_?" He smiled. "No not at all, it's just gay enough." Tripp turned to him and then looked back at me. " I told you, the ad sounds queer and I don't want a queer ad." Then some how Justin read my mind and started walking towards me, he spoke before I could. "So Mr. Kinney, can I get a proper hello?" I looked away from the tub of lard in front of me to gaze into my husbands eyes. "Ah yes sorry about that." In one fell swoop I grabbed Justin's wrist, pulled him to me and kissed him, deep, long, and hard.

When we parted we both turned to face an astonished Tripp. "The fuck you trying to pull Kinney? Who the hell is this kid?" I finally got to speak to the prick that was now standing on my office. "Ah yes let me properly introduce you two." I pointed to Tripp. "Justin this is Mr. Tripp the owner of the 'Big Texas Roadhouse' chain. Mr. Tripp this is my husband, Justin Taylor-Kinney." Justin smirked at him. "The pleasures all yours." I smirked. "So Mr. Tripp looks like we're done here so, kindly fuck off." He got up to leave. I smiled at Justin. "You made me hard and you will pay." He smiled back "God I hope so." And so he paid with lots and lots of interest.


End file.
